Tomatohead: Origins
by JohnATron123
Summary: With the Great Food War starting, I decided to share with you all the history of the Tomatohead icon. In this story, you will hear how the town was made, how the icon was decided, how it went back in time, and how it spawned a lethal cult.
1. Prologue: FILE 46

Log 1 Start:

[SVOOL UVOOLD VNKOLYVVH]

With the re-emergence of [GLNSGOSVDW] we have decided to reboot our old files on the subject. I [GZNNY] have been selected to write these files about the history and origins of the [GLNSGO XFOG]. We hope that shall you ever come into contact or battle with these twisted people, you should be prepared to deal with them.

End Log 1

 **Author's Note:**

 **Our god has returned! When I'm writing this, Patch 5.3 has come out and the Tomatohead has returned as a god. But the war has begun. The Tomato Town cult has been seen transforming a Durr Employee. Now I am going to be writing a (hopefully) trilogy of short novellas detailing the origins of Tomatohead and Beef Boss, and the Great Food War.**

 **My other story 'The Hacker's Anomaly' will be put on hiatus until I finish this. I know some of you liked that story, but I am pausing it for now.**

 **The letters inside the brackets are not random gibberish. They are real words, just hidden behind a secret code. The code is pretty well known, and you can find a key online. If you find out, either PM me or tell me in the review.**

 **Anyway Chapter One should be out in a few days. If it's not, I start school again in 4 days so I hope you understand.**

 **As for now, that's all folks!**


	2. C1: The Mysterious Island

To understand the origins of Tomatohead, we have to first understand the origins of the island. Many, many years ago in a country whose name has been long forgotten, they were using satellites to survey the ocean, when they found something they weren't expecting. An unidentified island in the middle of the ocean. They quickly wrapped up a fleet of ships to go check out the island. The smallest was called the Cary and was the ship for women and children. The medium size was called the Rein, and full of the workers and men. The last and biggest of them all was called the Potomac and was full of the animals and supplies.

When they arrived at the island, they stayed on the ship but sent a task force to examine the island. They found that the only living things there were animals and that there were no humans or establishments. They also found many natural resources with plenty of farmland, an extensive wood, and a large swamp. They went back to the ship and reported their findings to their captain. Immediately they sent a report back to the land they came from and started to inhabit the island. At first, it was primitive but after many years they made a good civilization. As to what happened to the land they came from, they never knew. A large storm started to surround the island after they came aboard and did cease ever. Anytime a ship went into the storm, it never came back.

So being trapped on the island, they quickly created towns and cities. After a month-long vote, they decided to name the island, Sweeney. So the cities were made and after fifteen years their island was good. Now let's look at the many locations they had made.

The first made was a neighborhood for all the families to live in called Pleasent Park. It was a good neighborhood and nearly everyone lived there.

The second made was a shopping district to buy things from. They named it Retail Row, and it also included some houses for the people who there wasn't room for in Pleasent Park.

The third was an area that took advantage of the island's rich soil. It was a large farm that they called Fatal Fields, which provided the produce for Retail Row.

The fourth was an area for the rich. A private island in the middle of a large natural body of water called Loot Lake. There were also factories near the edge of the water.

The fifth, a large swamp which nobody was stupid enough to inhabit. The swamp was called Moisty Mire.

The sixth was another farming area, similar to Fatal Fields except up in the north, called Anarchy Arches.

The seventh a privately owned forest with a house in the middle. The forest was called Wailing Woods after the ghostly screams people seemed to hear inside.

The eighth, another living area that was like a smaller mix of Retail Row and Pleasent Park. This living area was called Salty Springs.

The ninth was a factory set up in the south-west corner that made the best toilets in the entire world. The official name for the area was Flush Factory, but the inhabitants of the island called it the Poop Corner.

The tenth and final area was another mix of living and shopping called Greasy Grove. Greasy Grove was famous for its 5-Star fast food restaurant called the Durr Burger. The Durr Burger sold burgers and fries, and its mascot was a literal living burger.

There was also a smaller unidentified area, with a small factory and three warehouses.

You may think I'm forgetting a certain area but I am not. See Tomato Town was not yet a place on the island. But there was a man called Matt Tomatis, who had a dream. In the next chapter we will be looking at Matt Tomatis, and how he started to build his own town from the ground up.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Well here's the first chapter! It doesn't explore much of Tomatohead, but I needed to set up the island's backstory. Yes, the island is called Sweeney, which is the name of the founder of Epic Games. The ships names are also references to Epic Games and it's history.**

 **The next chapter should be up in the next week. I wanted to get this out yesterday but I was grinding for the Enforcer skin.**

 **Anyway, for now, _That's All Folks!_**


End file.
